


Two's company, three's a party

by boleyn13



Series: Jailbait [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Loki, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are great friends and great friends share everything. How wonderful that the beautiful teenager Tony picked up has no problems with being shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's company, three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> After the positive feedback on Not quite legal and the frequent question - When does Steve join the party? - I've decided to give you a second part.
> 
> Actually I wrote it ages ago, but I wasn't content with the result, so I changed quite a few things and now I give you the finished version. 
> 
> I wouldn't hurt to read Not quite legal, but let's face it - It's pure smut and my attempt to find some balance while gathering ideas for a Civil War story. Too much bad blood between Steve and Tony - time to write a threesome ;)
> 
> Have fun :)
> 
> P.S - Loki is still under 18, Steve and Tony aren't. Everything is completely consensual. You have been warned

The kid was completely fucked out and that had more advantages to it than Tony feeling damn good about himself. It gave him the opportunity to write a short text message without the kid noticing. Dropping his phone back on his jeans Tony cradled Loki’s face in his hands, kissing him lazily. Sighing softly the kid parted his lips, returning the kiss. He was so perfectly relaxed, completely pliant beneath Tony. Good sex really could do the most amazing things. The kid clearly had got what he had been looking for, Tony could tell by the way he was moving. All the tension gone.

“How about I get you into the fancy bed you’ve been talking about?” Tony mumbled the words between little chaste kisses that he pressed to his jaw line. How cute, the kid was purring. “Can’t I get another drink first? I didn’t get to finish the one you bought me.”

Laughing softly Tony sat back up, after kissing him another time. “Sure. What do you want? I’ve got everything here you can name or dream of. Wait… you don’t know what’s good anyway. Forget it, I’ll get you something.”

Against his expectations Loki didn’t complain and just followed him with his eyes while Tony walked over to his little private bar. The kid had deserved himself some of the good stuff. Tony poured a glass of bourbon and wondered if Loki would even appreciate it. Didn’t matter, he would get a nice little buzz and that wouldn’t hurt. After fixing his own drink Tony returned to the couch, handing Loki his drink. “Here. You’ll never get better stuff in your entire life, better enjoy it.”

Giving the glass a weird look Loki shrugged and took a little sip. “It’s good, but I still prefer beer.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Tony downed his glass in a single gulp and watched the kid getting again so comfortable, enjoying his scotch. Feeling right at home. “Thanks for the drink.”

Waiting patiently till Loki had finished his glass Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on…”

Who would have thought that getting the kid into his bedroom would actually be harder than getting him on the couch? Again not turning on the lights Tony pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. Leisurely Tony let his fingers run across Loki’s side, kissing his shoulder. “Can’t remember the last time I’ve had a pretty little thing like you in here…”

Loki snorted in response. “You are just trying to piss me off…”

“A little bit…” Smirking softly Tony gently bit down, then kissing the little mark that would be gone in the next few minutes.

“Stop it. I can still walk out of here any second and…”

“Oh, shut your pretty little mouth…” Tony rolled onto his side, pulling Loki against him and kissing him. No more protesting, Loki responded to the kiss, slinging one arm loosely around Tony’s shoulders. Yes, this was nice. Just lying around and making out lazily with a beautiful kid who was pretty much putty in his hands, although he tried to pretend differently. A great body against his and that amazing, hot mouth. Tony was really getting a hang of this. Maybe he had rushed things a little bit, he could have explored this body a little bit more. Then again, he had wanted to fuck this kid really bad and he would soon see more of Loki anyway…

“Now what do we have here?”

Loki tensed in his arms and Tony couldn’t help but smirk into he kiss. This man and his impeccable timing. Amazing. He must have been lying in wait for that damned text message. Pulling back Tony turned his head to see Steve leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a wicked grin on his lips. For some reason Loki untangled himself from Tony’s arms and sat up. “Shit, if he’s your boyfriend, I don’t wanna…”

Who would get such an idea? Also sitting up Tony slid an arm around Loki’s chest from behind and pressed a kiss behind his ear. “Don’t be silly. Steve is not my boyfriend. He’s a friend. He’s a very good friend…”

“Who randomly shows up in your bedroom? Don’t give me that shit…” Loki sneered and Tony could hear Steve’s soft laugh. “I’m shocked… Tony took somebody home who isn’t just a dumb pretty face.”

Loki frowned, obviously confused, but he hadn’t jumped out of the bed yet. Just watching Steve with attentive eyes. He wasn’t even bothered by the fact that they were both naked and there was a stranger in this room. Tony trusted Steve to do the rest. That guy could be smoother than Tony if he wanted to. “I’ve got a key to the apartment. Sometimes I come over and Tony and me have some fun. We’re great friends, we like to share… So that’s why I’m here. A little bit late as it seems.” Taking a step closer to the bed Steve let his eyes run across Loki’s lithe form, not hiding his interest in the least bit. “Or maybe I got here at the exact right time… I’m thinking it’s the latter one.”

Steve showed that smile, a bit suggestive, a bit kind. Like only he could and it would intrigue simply anybody. Especially a kid that was so adventurous like Loki.

“I don’t…” His voice trailed off when Steve pulled his shirt off, just like this, out of nowhere. The sight of these abs could really take your ability to speak away. “I know Tony, he can be a bit impatient at times. A bit rough. I’m all about making people feel good…”

Tony smirked at that, his fingers caressing Loki’s side before he let completely go of him. “That’s right. Steve is a caretaker…”

He could hear the hitch in Loki’s breath, but again he didn’t say anything. The kid was for sure having trouble with keeping up with all the things that were happening around him. First Tony, then the alcohol, then suddenly Steve showed up… Steve who was opening his jeans right now, taking them off. Damn, every single time that body made him feel self-conscious. Steve could pretty much be called a god.

“What is he…”

Loki didn’t get to finish that question, because a completely naked Steve joined them on the bed, pressing an open mouthed kiss on Loki’s belly. Tony loved the shiver that ran through Loki’s body and that shaky breath. “This is crazy…”

“Who cares? If you like it and if it feels good…” Mumbling the words between kisses that he bestowed on Loki’s chest Steve still managed to throw a smirk in between.

Loki sucked in a breath and Tony licked his lips when the kid gave into the soft pressure and lay back down on his back. Steve didn’t miss a beat, covering Loki’s body with his own, capturing his mouth in a first, sweet and yet demanding kiss.

Never in his life had Tony seen anything this hot. Loki was tall, but so lean while Steve was all muscles, broad shoulders and the kid almost disappeared underneath him. Not to mention this kiss and how their lips moved against each other, how Loki gave into it. Different than before with Tony though, somehow overwhelmed, letting Steve pretty much have complete control. Tony was in for an amazing show.

Steve playfully took Loki’s lower lip between his teeth before he pulled back, smiling softly at him. “Such a beautiful mouth…”

And talented too…

Not wasting any time Steve scooted down a bit, his lips brushing Loki’s chest while his right hand was sliding directly between Loki’s legs. An odd sound escaped the kid’s lips, something between a moan and a hiss. “Seems like Tony got a bit carried away… but I bet he made it so good for you… such I shame I wasn’t there to see that…”

Pressing his head against the pillow Loki squeezed his eyes shut, moaning softly and Tony didn’t need to look to know that Steve had already two fingers inside of him. Right now Tony couldn’t imagine anything better than watching both of their faces. How Loki didn’t know what to do with himself, not knowing what was going on or how he should feel about it, but enjoying it so much. Not to mention Steve’s calm demeanour, but Tony had been in bed with him often enough to clearly see the lust burning in his eyes.

Said eyes suddenly were on him and Steve gave him a little nod. Right, Tony knew what that meant. Reaching into the drawer of the nightstand Tony grabbed a condom, ripping it open.

Leaning forward again Steve kissed Loki’s neck, pulling his fingers back, which made the kid whine in protest. For a mere second, then Steve loosely wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock, giving it a little tug. With a casual, gentle gesture Steve pushed Loki’s legs a little further apart, then holding his hand out to Tony. They shared a grin when Tony handed him the condom.

Loki was breathing hard when Steve let go of him to expertly and most of all quickly cover his cock with the condom. Propping himself up on one hand next to Loki’s head, Steve used his other one to position his cock and he easily pushed inside.

The second Steve entered him Loki’s eyes flew open, almost in shock, but since Steve moved forward without hesitation, he had most of his cock inside of Loki before he could voice a single word. “What… you… oh!”

“Hmmm…” Steve lowered his head, he ran the tip of his nose along Loki’s throat. “Tony really fucked you good… so easy to slide inside… and yet you’re still tight…”

Searching something to hold on to Loki put his hands on Steve’s waist, making these sweet noises between pain and pleasure. Those green eyes were wide open, but somehow dazed and it was clearly visible on his face that he was still trying to keep up with what was happening to him.

Tony wished he would have another glass of bourbon here. This was the only thing which could make this even better.

Steve lowered himself on Loki again, rolling his hips, making the kid instantly hold his breath. Smirking softly Steve pulled back, then easing back in and Tony watched fascinated how his hips thrust between Loki’s spread legs. God, how he would love to watch Steve fuck the kid really hard, not this gentle steady rhythm. But Steve wasn’t that kind of guy, not on such an occasion anyway. Instead he was kissing Loki, slowing his thrusts down, changing the angle of his hips and Loki’s reaction was a loud gasp.

“You feel amazing… do you like that? How does it feel when I do that?”

Damn, Steve could be such a tease, even when he was already fucking you. Tony loved it, he loved everything he saw right in front of him. Loki’s head thrown back, his throat completely exposed, his delicate fingers digging into Steve’s side. He was more or less just taking it from Steve, his legs spread obscenely wide and… Tony had a hard time believing it himself, but he was growing hard again from watching Steve fucking that sweet little piece of ass. Easily in the top three of the hottest things he had ever seen. Reaching down Tony lazily started to stroke himself, eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.

Steve was still whispering filth in Loki’s ear and unfortunately Tony didn’t catch all of it. A shame, he loved it when that pretty mouth was saying nasty things. “Can you make that sound again? It was lovely…”

Yeah, only Steve could use a word like ‘lovely’ while screwing a teenager.

It was fitting though. Those gasps and moans were indeed lovely. Loki’s eyes were squeezed shut and with every one of Steve’s thrusts Tony could see the pleasure contorting his face, mingled with a bit of pain probably. “Oh god…”

Tony and Steve’s eyes met and there was this cocky grin on the blonde’s lips. Like he wanted to say ‘You hear how I make him moan?’. Bastard. Tony gave him a little nod, gripping his own cock a little tighter.

A loud moan, almost a cry and Loki’s green eyes flew open. Steve had up sped his thrusts, his hands now gripping Loki’s hips tightly to keep him in the exact position that he wanted him in. Tony could hear skin slapping against skin and this couldn’t possibly turn him on more.

“You feel so good…” Steve brushed his lips over Loki’s chest. “Tell me how it feels, sweetheart…”

Another gasp, Tony saw Loki’s hands sliding up to Steve’s shoulders. “I… good… it’s… it feels so good… ” The words turned into a soft moan and Tony watched how he held onto Steve while he was being fucked.

“I’m going to come soon, darling. You’re going to make me come…” Steve captured Loki’s perfect mouth in a searing kiss and fuck, Tony wanted to come to. Yet he slowed his hand down, he wouldn’t just sit here and jerk off. Thank god this was his bedroom and he was always prepared. With his eyes still fixed on Steve and Loki Tony blindly pulled another condom from the drawer of his nightstand. Damn, the steady rhythm with which Steve’s hips snapped against Loki’s was mesmerizing.

Tony’s fingers were shaking the slightest bit while covering his hard cock with the condom and suddenly Steve was raising his head, looking at him. A knowing smirk spread across his lips. Tony made a little gesture that should represent a turn. He could always count on Steve’s dirty mind to get what he meant. There was indeed a little nod, before all Tony could see on Steve’s face was lust and immense pleasure. Oh, Tony knew that look, but he also knew that Steve would make the other one come first. Steve was all about making the other person feel even more pleasure than himself. A wonderful character trait, Tony was talking from experience.

It was impossible to suppress a smirk when Tony could see one of Steve’s hands letting go of Loki’s hips and instead it snaked down his body. Only a few seconds later Loki’s whole body tensed, he arched his back and there was this lovely cry. When Loki had come, his limbs seemed to be so loose, tired, only lying there, while Steve was still on top of him, taking his pleasure, rocking his hips.

Spreading some lube over his cock Tony gave himself another tug and then watched how Steve smoothly pushed a few more times into Loki and then came like he always did. With closed eyes and a soft sigh. Usually Steve was never in a rush, but now he only took a few seconds to gather himself. After letting out a soft hum, Steve brushed his lips over Loki’s cheek. “You were great, sweetheart. So amazing. I enjoyed that so much…”

Nobody expected an answer and there was none, Loki was merely breathing hard. By now Tony was growing impatient, almost tempted to clear his throat, but Steve was already pulling out, making Loki moan softly.

“It’s okay, darling…” Steve let his fingers trail over Loki’s sides, his lips pressing a kiss on his stomach. “Do me a favour and turn around…” His voice was perfectly gentle, but his hands made sure that his request was instantly fulfilled. Steve easily turned Loki around and then moved right away, shooting Tony a prompting glance. As if there was any need for that. Tony was already taking Steve’s place, sliding between Loki’s slightly spread legs. Putting his hands on the back of Loki’s thighs he pushed them further apart, his eyes lingered on the sweet sight in front of him for a few seconds. A perfect, white back, without a single birthmark and that cute, tight ass right in front of him. His aching cock made it pretty obvious that he shouldn’t just be watching. Leaning forward Tony supported himself on his left hand, using the right one to bring his cock into position right between Loki’s cheeks. After having been fucked two times already Loki was loose enough for Tony to easily slide inside. Again that ass felt so incredibly good Tony had to pull himself together to not come right away.

A jolt ran through Loki’s body the mere second he was entered for a third time and Tony heard the same whimper from when Steve had pulled out. “No… I’m tired…” The kid seemed to instinctively want to pull away, but Tony stretched out on top of him, keeping him in place, his cock nicely buried in that sweet heat. Yeah, he knew that this was all a little bit much, especially for a teen, but Tony’s brain was clouded from sex and lust and fuck, he wanted that kid another time. He would be doing all the work and make sure that it felt good. Loki was a bit overwhelmed, but he had made it pretty clear what he wanted when Tony had picked him up.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Loki’s neck Tony started to rock his hips gently, barely pulling out. “Last round, darling. You can sleep afterwards. You looked so hot when Steve fucked you… I needed another go…”

Tony knew which buttons to push, the kid was putty in his hands if he told him how much he turned him on. A real man, not just some other kid in High School. There, the little whine turned into a more pleasurable sound and Loki was already tentatively pushing back against Tony’s small thrusts. Tony smirked to himself. He let another moment pass, filled with shallow movement, pretty much just grinding against Loki, enjoying the warmth around his cock. But Tony was so aroused, so turned on and he knew exactly what he wanted from his kid.

“I need to fuck you deep…”

Tony let his hands settle on Loki’s hips, got up on his knees and pulled Loki with him, forcing him to get on his hands and knees. Loki let him and Tony’s head fell back when the new position allowed his cock to slide deeper inside. So perfect, so fucking good. Breathing hard, barely able to hold back, Tony shifted, urging Loki to spread his legs a little less. The grip around his cock tightened and Tony groaned in pleasure. “Fuck… so good…”

Pulling out Tony thrust back in, holding the small hips in an iron like grip. He established a hard, but slow pattern of thrusts. The most primal part of his brain told him to fuck the kid hard and fast, but Tony still had some consideration left. A little bit. Closing his eyes Tony let himself get lost in this amazing feeling, his cock moving inside that tight teenage ass, taking all of him with each thrust. Steve had opened him up so well, Tony could go in deep. Suddenly the thought hit him that Loki had probably never had a guy who had taken him this way, who had had his cock so deeply inside of him. At least that was what Tony wanted to believe and it didn’t need more to take him over the edge. Another perfect orgasm was rushing through him and he grabbed Loki’s hips so hard, there had to be bruises the next day.

Catching his breath and savouring the high Tony leaned forward, covered Loki’s back, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Fucking fantastic…”

“Can I sleep now, horny old men?” Loki’s voice was only a whisper, but he still managed to sound annoyed, causing Tony to laugh. “Sure thing, kid.”

Finally Tony pulled out of Loki and smirked at the sight of that little hole which had taken quite a lot tonight. There was no reaction from Loki when Tony spread the blanket over him, probably already asleep. After getting up Tony pulled off the condom, walked into the bathroom and tossed it into the trash bin. He couldn’t help but hum softly, he felt amazing, tired, but amazing.

“You really know how to pick them. Kid’s gorgeous…” Steve was leaning against the door frame, the dirty grin on his lips was the only thing he was wearing.

“No need to tell me. Hell, I got it up three times in a row. I probably broke my cock…”

“Now that would be a pity.” Steve chuckled. “How much did he have to drink?” It wasn’t a reproach, just a question. He knew that Tony had some morals.

“I don’t know what he had before I found him, then just a beer. I gave him a bourbon before you showed up. A little buzz, nothing more. Believe me, I haven’t met a lot of people who were more willing to spread their legs. Damn, he even sucked my dick in my car before we even got here.”

“I wonder where he got that idea from.”

Grinning widely Tony shrugged. “Yeah, one of my brightest moments. That was fucking great. I’m going to take a shower, so if there’s anything else, spit it out now.”

Steve just smiled and shrugged, then left the bathroom. While taking a shower Tony started humming again, deciding that this was the best night since ages. He also couldn’t help feeling impressed with himself. Three times, damn.

After finishing his shower Tony returned to the bedroom and found Steve lying next to a sleeping Loki. Tony wasn’t surprised, Steve slept in this bed almost as many times as Tony himself. So Steve was going to sleep here, Tony was fine with that as always, this was one of the advantages of having a huge bed.

Tony slid in next to Steve, pulling the blanket up to his chest. “You’re just sticking around, because you want a blowjob in the morning, right?”

“Can you blame me?”

No, Tony definitely could not. “If I am still asleep by then, wake me up. That’s something I don’t want to miss.”

Steve laughed softly and nodded. “Promised… by the way it’s very endearing that you immediately think that it’s him I want a blowjob from.”

Oh… Well, not the worst option either. “I just thought you were open towards new things…”

Glancing at Loki’s sleeping form Steve smiled. “Oh, I am…” Turning back to Tony Steve winked at him. “Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate something I’ve already tried and what I’ve come like…”

“Sweet talker…” Tony rolled his eyes, but nevertheless leaned in for short kiss. “Now go to sleep I’m tired. I’m no teenager anymore.”


End file.
